DESPUES DE TODO...EL DESTINO LO QUIZO ASI
by Conejo
Summary: En una noche, aparentemente como cualquier otra, y bajo el más puro dolor de perder a alguien que tanto quieres... la persona que más te comprende puede ser la que sea tu verdadero y anhelado destino... ~RenaRuki~


Era de noche.... La oscuridad inundaba el jardín de mi casa... Varias luciérnagas llegaban y paseaban, dejando unas pequeñas estelas de luz por el camino que recorrían.. Era una escena hermosa..  
  
Después de todo... Era mi sitio preferido para meditar..  
  
Tomé una libreta, y me puse a dibujar por primera vez en mi vida. Lo primero que dibuje fue a Renamon.. Mi mejor amiga..  
  
Aunque salió algo extraña, supe que era algo mejor que Takato, al que dibujé en segundo lugar..  
  
El tercero fue Henry, y el cuarto Juri.. Después Hirukazu y Kenta..  
  
Esos eran mis amigos.. La razón por la que yo ya no era tan fría y que hayan llegado a lo más fondo de mi corazón..  
  
Después de todo... Ellos eran lo único que tenía de valor en mi vida..  
  
Ya era medianoche.. mi abuela y mi mamá se encontraban dormidas.. Sólo yo y Renamon estábamos despiertas, como lo hacemos todas las noches desde hace varias semanas.. Pensando en lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas..  
  
- Por fin llegaste..- Dije, al parecer a la nada.. Pero no..  
  
Ahí estaba, mi mejor amiga.. Como siempre, a mi lado...  
  
Después de todo... Ella es igual de solitaria que yo..  
  
- Perdón por el retraso, pero me entretuve un poco observando algo..  
  
- Qué observabas?- Le pregunté, volteándome con ella.  
  
- Es que.. Me pareció ver a Impmon por ahí... – Renamon obtuvo un semblante triste al recordar a su querido Impmon – Lo extraño tanto...  
  
Yo miré a Renamon, compasiva. Me paré y la abracé de una forma tan cariñosa, que hasta yo me asombré..  
  
- No te preocupes.. Donde quiera que esté, sé que se encuentra bien..- Le dije, para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.  
  
- tienes razón, pero.. por qué el destino es tan cruel? Porqué tuvo que alejarse de mi lado??  
  
Sentí en mi hombro una de las cálidas lágrimas de Renamon. Estaba devastada..  
  
Después de todo.. Ella amaba a Impmon desde que lo conoció... y él se había ido...  
  
- No lo sé.. Lo mismo pensé cuando mi papá se alejó de mí..- Yo me empecé a poner igual de triste que Renamon – Por eso tenía mucho rencor hacia mi madre, pero me he dado cuenta de que cuándo tuve que acercarme más a ella, fue todo lo contrario.. Eso me duele mucho..  
  
Ahora Renamon era la consoladora. Puso una de sus garras en mi hombro y la otra sobre mi espalda, mientras yo lloraba.. Ella también lloraba..  
  
Después de todo.. Así siempre ha sido desde hace varias semanas..  
  
Ambas.. una sintiendo el dolor de la otra.. Consolándonos mutuamente.. Queriéndonos mutuamente..  
  
Las estelas de las luciérnagas hacían esta escena más melancólica, yo y Renamon abrazándonos mientras llorábamos y recordábamos los viejos momentos que pasamos con nuestros seres queridos.. Bajo esas luces.  
  
Ahora, desde que me enteré que mi padre había muerto en un accidente, lloraba por la misma situación que Renamon.  
  
Después de todo.. Ahora éramos más unidas, y nos comprendíamos más que antes.  
  
Yo ya no hablaba, ni con Henry, ni con Takato. La única que me comprendía en este sentido era Juri, que presenció ese doloroso evento con su madre y también con Leomon, y Renamon...  
  
Ellas dos me acompañaron en el funeral, al igual que mi madre y mi abuela... Juri me consolaba, mientras yo me ponía histérica por esto.. Renamon.. Renamon sólo me vio..  
  
Me vio, como si entrara en mi alma y tomara mi lugar... Estaba igual de devastada que yo..  
  
Después de todo... Ella ya había sentido esto.. Ver muerto al ser que mas amaba..  
  
Ambas nos separamos.. Fijamos nuestras tristes miradas... Una podía entrar a la otra por medio de los ojos cristalinos que teníamos..  
  
Era increíble. Renamon se veía linda gracias al ambiente que había..  
  
Las luciérnagas emanaban mucha luz, y eso provocaba que el pelaje amarillo de Renamon pareciera de oro..  
  
O será que yo la veo hermosa??  
  
- En qué piensas, Rika?- Me preguntó, viéndome bajar la vista.  
  
- En nada.. Es sólo que..he estado pensando..  
  
Yo tomé las garras de Renamon con mis manos.. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo, y estaba segura que ella sentía lo mismo..  
  
Después de todo.. Yo y Renamon somos una..  
  
No, no me refiero a cuando evolucionamos a Sakuyamon.. Me refiero a otra cosa, pero no estoy seguro de qué es lo que sea...  
  
Ella era todo para mí... Desde que nos conocimos, y peleábamos a cada rato, pasando a cuando peleamos contra  
  
El D-Reaper, hasta esta noche..  
  
Esta noche, como muchas otras, teníamos desnuda el alma..  
  
Después de todo... Nos queremos tanto..  
  
Maldición!!! Tengo la impresión de que esto no es amor común y corriente.. Por qué siento esto??? Por qué siento que algo se mueve en mi estómago? Por qué siento que me ruborizo más y más al ver la silueta de Renamon enmarcada por la Luna Llena??  
  
Diablos!! Por qué siento que si le digo esto, se va a alejar de mí???  
  
Renamon se levantó, se acercó al estanque, y tomó un poco con sus garras, mojándose su rostro.. Yo sólo la miraba, maravillada de lo que tenía a mi lado...  
  
- Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que estás regresando a tu vida como la Reina Digimon...- Me dijo, de espaldas.  
  
- Creo que tienes razón..  
  
No lo creía.. Ella tenía razón..  
  
Ya no hablaba con nadie, mi actitud rencorosa hacia mi madre regresó, y ahora, como fue hace tiempo, ocultaba mis sentimientos a la luz de la Luna.. Pero ya no estaba sola como antes..  
  
Ahora tenía a alguien..  
  
Porque, después de todo.. Renamon me ha acompañado siempre...  
  
- Pero no me importa si eres la Reina Digimon o Rika Makino.. Lo que me importa es que éste a lado tuyo...  
  
Renamon giró a mí, y me sonrió...  
  
Ahora veía, la silueta de Renamon hecha por la luz de la Luna... Era hermosa... No pude evitar sonrojarme..  
  
- Gracias.. Renamon...- Contesté, bajando la vista...  
  
Ella se acercó, y se hincó para llegar a mi altura... Me tomó de los hombros con sus garras..  
  
Veía mi cara ruborizada y mis ojos muy abiertos... Y por primera vez en mi vida.. Me dí cuenta.. De que ella... Lo sabía..  
  
Ella sabía que yo la quería mucho.. Y lo demostraba siempre que peleábamos juntas, o que le regalaba algo...  
  
Ella lo supo al verme reír junto a mis amigos.. al verme reir junto a ella...  
  
Ella supo que tenía la felicidad circulando en mi sangre... Porque conocía el amor...  
  
Ella sabía que ella era lo más importante para mí, por más extraño que fuera eso..  
  
Porque después de todo.. Ella también conocía el amor hacía mí...  
  
- Te quiero mucho, Rika..- Me dijo. No sé si los Digimons pueden sonrojarse, pero Renamon en ese momento obtuvo un extraño color anaranjado.. Eso era un rubor, estoy segura..  
  
Yo me reí.. Después de semanas de sufrimiento, me reí...  
  
- qué es lo que sucede??  
  
- Te ves muy linda sonrojada.- Contesté, con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Renamon.. Después, dije, liberando lo posible de mi inmenso y reprimente amor hacia ella – Yo también te quiero, Renamon...  
  
Y así, ambas nos abrazamos, observando las luciérnagas que bailaban de gozo al ver que confesamos nuestro amor... Yo le di un pequeño beso a Renamon en su mejilla izquierda... Ella sonrió...  
  
- Gracias por acompañarme en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.. Renamon..  
  
Ella no contestó, pero sabía lo que quería decir.. Me iba a decir "No me lo agradezcas... Yo lo hice por que te amo..."  
  
Porque.. Después de todo... nada nos separó...  
  
Y eso fue.. Porque el destino lo quizo así...  
  
F I N  
  
. . .  
  
Es muy diferente escribir un fic de acción y aventuras, a un fic romántico, de esos que te salen del corazón (Y la historia te sale de no sé dónde.... Tal vez también del corazón ._.).  
  
Ahhh, qué pareja tan querida por unos y tan aborrecida por otros 8Como el Rujuri, el mira y muchas otras parejas más de ésta saga n-n). Espero que les haya gustado, y también espero que algún día me salga algo parecido a esto, que a mi muy particular punto de vista, es de los mejores fics que he escrito. Ustedes qué creen? n_n  
  
Nos vemos!!! 


End file.
